Vuelve, déjame
by AntoShadow
Summary: Ella ya no cree en el amor gracias a aquel niño que rompió su corazón. Él vuelve para encontrarse a una chica insegura que intentara evitarlo por todos los medios.
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

Lo conoció aun cuando era una niña, cuando nada sabía del mundo ni de los seres que lo habitaban. Cuando aun no sabia nada del amor, y peor aun, cuando aun creía en este.

Él le había echo creer en todo esto cuando ambos tenían doce años. Le hizo pensar que todo era posible, que el sol salía tan solo para iluminarlos y que la vida era algo maravilloso. Pero no tardo mucho en demostrarle que los golpes de los que tanto hablan los mayores, no dejan heridas visibles, que se desarrollaban en nuestro interior, y que eran incurables.

Él le había prometido tantas cosas, pero de todas las promesas que rompió, la que más le dolió fue la de "Estaremos juntos para siempre". Casi no había acabado de decirla cuando se fue, dejando todo atrás, y llevándose el corazón y la razón de aquella niña confiada con él.

Si bien Bella sabía que no había sido culpa de Edward, no podía dejar de pensar en que si de verdad la hubiera amado como él afirmaba, podría haber intentado algo para impedirlo. Pero ella fue testigo del poco esfuerzo que él había llevado a cabo para quedarse a su lado. No le interesó lo más mínimo, y por más que se lo negaran, ahí fue cuando descubrió que vivía en un mundo de mentiras, donde los sentimientos no eran más que palabras insustanciales.

Pero ahora él volvía. Se lo había contado su madre, a la que se lo había contado alguna de las vecinas, a la que probablemente se lo hubiera contado alguna otra. Lo sabía, seguramente ella había sido la ultima en enterarse. ¿Qué podía esperar? El no se molestaría en decirle que después de 5 años volvería junto a su familia.

Ella ya no significaba nada para él, y quedaría demostrado hoy, el día en el que el comenzaría los estudios secundarios en Forks.

¿Le hablaría? ¿La reconocería? Esas preguntas no dejaban de repetirse en su mente una y otra vez, esperando que la respuesta que se le aparecía en su mente cambiara: No, él no notaría siquiera su presencia. ¿Y ella? ¿Sería capaz de soportar su indiferencia? Volvía a repetirse la misma respuesta, no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 1**

El verano había acabado, y a su vez había llegado el día que ella más temía: hoy empezarían las clases. No es que ella fuera una chica a la que no le interesaban sus estudios, todo lo contrario, Bella era una chica aplicada y responsable, se podría decir que hasta un poco antisocial debido al tiempo que pasaba encerrada en su habitación repasando una y otra vez los mismos temas. Su única amiga era Ángela Weber, una chica con tan buenas notas como ella, y una de las pocas personas sinceras que había podido conocer.

En la secundaria Bella nunca había destacado por nada, y sentía que estaba fuera de lugar, pero eso nunca había echo que no siguiera sintiendo la misma pasión al verse enfrascada en alguna lectura que consiguiera apartarla de todo lo que la rodeaba. Pero hoy tenía una nueva razón por la que sentir la necesidad de esconderse de la cama y no salir: hoy lo vería a él. Edward, su antiguo novio y mejor amigo. Él volvería después de 5 años en el que ni siquiera se había dignado a llamar por teléfono.

Decir que tenia miedo era una nimiedad en comparación con los sentimientos que la embargaban en aquellos momentos. Ni siquiera sabía que debía sentir. Hacia mucho que no se encontraba en una situación como aquella. En todo el tiempo que había pasado había procurado no volver a sentir nada por nadie. No deseaba volver a sufrir como lo hizo cuando aquel niño se fue dejando promesas vacías. Además, ya había dejado de creer en el "…Y vivieron felices". ¿Acaso de que le había servido creer en aquello? Solo había conseguido que el dolor fuera peor al verlo marchar. Por esa razón Bella ya no tenia ninguna expectativa, si algo le había enseñado la vida, era que a cuanto más bajo aspirara, menos dolería la caída.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, Bella comenzó a vestirse monótonamente. Como siempre eligió su vestimenta, escogiendo lo que en su parecer la haría pasar desapercibida ante los ojos de todos, especialmente de aquellos ojos verdes que hacia ya tanto tiempo que intentaba olvidar. Lentamente, comenzó a coger sus libros, intentando atrasar hasta lo inimaginable el posible reencuentro. De la misma forma desayuno, mientras se preparaba mentalmente para las posibles reacciones del chico que tanto había querido. Creía que de las veces que había imaginado su indiferencia al verla, no sentiría nada en el momento en que eso se hiciera realidad. Él probablemente pasaría, sin la menor señal de reconocimiento hacia su persona, y ella pasaría a su lado de la misma forma, intentando que el no notase que había vuelto a romper su corazo que tan magullado estaba ya sin la necesidad de su futuro rechazo.

Bella, con una intranquilidad impropia en ella, avanzo hacia su camioneta. Aquel cacharro se lo había regalado su padre en su cumpleaños. Una camioneta que en un pasado había sido roja, pero que actualmente raro era en el lugar en el que quedara algún rastro de esa pintura. Pero ella igualmente no se permitía el quejarse. A pesar de ser de segunda, o incluso de tercera mano, amaba a su camioneta. Era de las pocas posesiones que tenia, y le tenia espacial cariño gracias a los apuros de los que había conseguido sacarla. Cuando se metió en el coche, también pudo apreciar el olor que despedía que no le resultaba desagradable. Ese aroma le recordaba a los bosques que rodeaban Foros y que tan bien había llegado a conocer. Nerviosa por el día que le esperaba, Bella arranco el coche, y también percibió el ruido que hacia el motor, que en tantas ocasiones había conseguido asustarla, pero que con el tiempo había llegado a formar parte de su rutina.

A una velocidad incluso lenta para los límites de aquel pueblo, fue llegando a la secundaria de Forks. Aquel viejo edificio parecía caerse abajo, pero sabía que era solo en apariencia. En ocasiones se preguntaba si el pueblo no había sido construido así para incrementar aquella sensación de encierro y soledad que conseguía provocarle.

Desde su sitio privilegiado en el interior de su coche, pudo ver como la gente comenzaba a llegar. No se atavía a salir, pero cuando vio que faltaban tan solo 5 minutos para entrar a las clases, decidió que era hora de afrontar las circunstancias, además, dudaba de que alguien pudiera encontrarla en medio de toda aquella gente.

Cogió su mochila y comenzó a andar a paso rápido, intentando pasar desapercibida hasta el momento en que consiguiera llegar a su clase de literatura. Pero inesperadamente, cuando noto unos brazos fuertes que la rodeaban, supo que su plan no había surgido el más mínimo efecto.

* * *

_Primero que nada agradecer a todos los comentarios, alertas y los que me agregaron a favoritos. ¡Nunca pense que me haría tanta ilusion! Y segundo, siento acabar el capítulo asi, pero prometo subir mañana el segundo capitulo donde podreis leer el reencuentro. MUCHAS GRACIAS ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me encargo provisionalmente de hacerlos sufrir.**

* * *

_Cogió su mochila y comenzó a andar a paso rápido, intentando pasar desapercibida hasta el momento en que consiguiera llegar a su clase de literatura. Pero inesperadamente, cuando noto unos brazos fuertes que la rodeaban, supo que su plan no había surgido el más mínimo efecto._

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Sorprendida e infinitamente nerviosa, giró el rostro hasta quedar cara a cara con aquel chico. Se sintió extraña al notar que lo había echado de menos. Él no había cambiado absolutamente nada, aunque tampoco es que ella hubiera estado esperando algo. Al darse cuenta de ello se sintió ruin, se suponía que debería haber estado esperando ansiosa la llegada de Jacob, su novio.

Él se había marchado todo el verano a Hawai a visitar a su hermana, y si bien había recibido unas cuantas llamadas de el, no se había preocupado lo mas mínimo por como se encontraba desde el momento en el que el nombre de Edward Cullen volvió a su vida. Que egoísta había llegado a ser, pensó ella desanimada.

Jacob Black era el hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre. Se conocieron poco después de la partida de Edward, cuando Charlie se encontraba tan desesperado que hubiera acudido a cualquier cosa para conseguir que su hija saliera de casa. Después de unas cuantas negativas, Bella se sintió obligada a quedar con aquel chico, y Jake, después de unos meses, con sus bromas y atenciones, había conseguido volver a hacer sonreír a Bella. ¿Lo amaba? Probablemente no, hacia demasiado tiempo que había dejado de pensar en esas cosas, y no guardaba esperanza alguna en volver a sentir algo más que cariño por alguien. Posiblemente resultase demasiado egoísta, pero le había dejado claro a Jacob todo desde el primer día, y él afirmaba continuamente que mientras ella estuviera a su lado aceptaría cualquier cosa que pudiera darle.

Él era simplemente perfecto, y a menudo pensaba como no conseguía enamorarse de él, o tan solo alejarse y dejarle vivir su vida. Pero es que aunque a ella le costase admitirlo, lo necesitaba, había sido su apoyo durante tantos años que ya no sabia vivir sin él.

Y allí se encontraba ella, sin saber como reaccionar y que decir que consiguiera hacer desaparecer la tensión que la embargaba. Pero como siempre él encontró la solución dándole un nuevo abrazo.

-Te he echado de menos- repetía el en su oído- no te imaginas el miedo que tenia de volver y que te hubieras olvidado de mi.

-¡Claro que no, tonto! No podría después de todo lo que haces por mi…. –dijo Bella, sintiéndose culpable, recordando sus anteriores sensaciones.

Entonces Jacob la beso, demostrando todo el cariño que sentía por ella, mientras ella no podía hacer más que corresponderle de una manera tan carente de sentimientos que temía que el notara. Siempre había sido así, recordó, ella hacia todo por la necesidad de demostrar al mundo que podía encajar en los que se empeñaban en denominar "canones de normalidad", sin sentir absolutamente nada y deseando continuamente encontrar el sitio en el que no se sintiera más que una actriz de pacotilla. Al separarse él la miro a los ojos, como tenia por costumbre.

Jacob mientras la observaba intentaba descubrir que era lo que había cambiado en ella. Sabía que nunca había sentido más que un profundo cariño por él, pero algo era diferente. Podía notarlo en todas las evasivas que había recibido hasta el momento. ¿Seria por todo el tiempo que habían pasado separados? Sabía que no debería haberse ido a Hawai, pero había necesitado ver a su hermana, y Bella dijo que pasaría algunas semanas con su madre. Aun así el pensó que había sido un error. Aun recordaba la chica que era cuando la conoció, y el tiempo que le había llevado que hubiera comenzado a confiar en el. Sabia todo respecto al chico que la había abadanado cuando aun no eran mas que unos arios, quizás ella pensaba que el la trataría de manera semejante. Pero ella se equivocaba, y el se encargaría de demostrarle todo lo que la amaba.

Ambos chicos fueron andando hacia la primera clase. Era sorprendente la cantidad de clases en las que Jake había conseguido que le tocara junto a Bella. Tenía tres clases al día junto a él, y aunque en ocasiones resultaba agobiante, la mayoría de las veces agradecía el tenerlo a su lado.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?- pregunto él, probablemente incomodo por el silencio que les rodeaba.

-Bien, nada nuevo- dijo ella, temiendo contarle que el chico al que tanto había querido había regresado.

Entre conversaciones se fueron acercando a la clase. De vez en cuando Jacob la besaba o le daba un abrazo rápido, y a pesar de las veces que eso había ocurrido entre ellos, no podía evitar sentirse incomoda. Después de todo, en ese momento todo resultaba diferente para ella, no era capaz de encontrar la reacción que debía tener ante el regreso de Edward.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente. Cada vez le sorprendía más como el tiempo pasaba de esa forma en cuanto uno lo único que deseaba es que el reloj se parase para poder esconderse y no tener que afrontar la realidad. Pero había aprendido ya hace demasiado tiempo que las cosas nunca resultaban como deseábamos.

A la hora de comer se dirigió hacia la mesa en que la esperaba Ángela, ya que Jacob se encontraba entrenando con el equipo de baloncesto. Saludo a su amiga rápidamente, nerviosa y esperando que él entrara en la cafetería en cualquier momento, y no fue hasta que dejo de mirar los alrededores cuando se dio cuenta que no se encontraban solas en la mesa.

Allí estaba ella, Alice Cullen, la hermana de Edward y la niña con la que tanto había jugado unto con los otros Cullen. Alice tenía un año menos que su hermano, pero aun así se sorprendió al ver lo mucho que había cambiado. Pero esa sorpresa no fue tan grande como cuando aquella niña se le echo encima dándole un abrazo y llorando encima de ella.

-¡Bella!- repetía Alice- te he echado tanto de menos, no te imaginas lo horrible que ha sido estar lejos de ti…

Pero Bella no podía evitar el rencor que sentía, igual que no pudo evitar las lagrimas traicioneras que comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, delatando lo mucho que ella había echado de menos a aquella niña, que tanto había crecido en esos años.

Hasta después de un rato en que ambos pudieron tranquilizarse, comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Alice- A nuestro padre le han ofrecido un trabajo en el hospital de Forks, así que nos quedaremos aquí mucho tiempo.

-Y con "nos quedaremos" te refieres a…-pregunto Bella.

-A mi madre, a mi padre, a Emmet… y a Edward.-dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara.-Que por cierto, si era de Edward de quien querías saber, me lo podrías haber preguntado directamente, nos conocemos desde hace demasiado Bells.

-Alice, ya sabes que no me interesa ya nada de tu hermano, y por lo que ha demostrado, el siente lo mismo por mi.

-Puede que te equivoques ¿sabes?- dijo ella, con un deje de decepción en su voz.

-No habéis llamado en cinco años, ¿Qué puede sentir si ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia en preocuparse por mi?- dijo ella, notablemente molesta por haber tenido que sacar el tema de la poca importancia que había tenido en sus vidas.

-Bella, no ha sido así. El primer mes llamábamos prácticamente todos los días, pero Charlie siempre nos decía lo mismo "Está durmiendo, y si tuvierais la mínima decencia la dejaríais en paz, después de todo lo que la habéis echo sufrir"- dijo ella, intentando imitar el tono de voz de aquel hombre con poco éxito.- Pensábamos que ya no querías saber nada de nosotros…

Pero Bella ya no prestaba atención. Su propio padre la había traicionado, sabiendo lo que había sufrido con la partida de los Cullen, le había negado el único medio para comunicarse con ellos.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?- dijo Alice elevando el tono de voz.

-Si- contesto ella poco convencida- simplemente, no lo sabia, pensé que no os importaba y que…

-¡Tonta! ¿Cómo puedes creer que nos habrías dejado de importar? ¡No ha habido un día en el que no hubiéramos pensado en ti! No te imaginas lo difícil que ha sido para todos nosotros…

Pero en ese momento no pudo seguir hablando, por que la alarma que anunciaba el comienzo de la siguiente clase había sonado. Se dieron un abrazo rápido y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

Bella llego unos minutos tarde a la clase de matemáticas, pero eso no le impidió echar un vistazo a los que se encontraban en clase mientras llegaba a su sitio.

Entonces observo, a solo tres sitios de distancia estaba él, Edward Cullen. Si de niño había sido atractivo, no se podía comparar al chico que veía ahora. Era increíble, perfecto, y la miraba a ella. Sus ojos verdes que tanto había añorado la miraban directamente. Pero a pesar de su perfección, pudo atisbar la seriedad de su rostro. No parecía demasiado contento, y no le extrañaba. A saber lo que debía pensar de ella después de todo lo que había echo Charlie para alejarlos.

La clase paso entre miradas entre ellos, que ella intentaba evitar por todos los medios, ya que conseguía distraerla y hacer que su corazón latiese el doble de rápido que en ocasiones normales.

Cuando por fin acabo la clase, se levanto torpemente de su silla, algo habitual en ella, y cuando volvió a levantar la mirada para observarlo, descubrió que se encontraba justo a su lado.

Él la miraba fijamente, y ella, aunque nerviosa, le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad, y sin mas preliminares, se abrazaron. En ese abrazo pudo sentir a Edward con el rostro entre sus cabellos, mientras ella lo rodeaba lo más fuerte que podía, como intentando asegurarse de que era real, y que se encontraba con ella.

Pero entonces él se separo inesperadamente y miro detrás de ella, y ella, imitándolo, se giro para poder observar lo mismo que él.

-Hola- dijo el chico, ofreciendo su mano- Soy Jacob Black, el novio de Bella, ¿Y tú eres…?

* * *

_Muchisimas gracias a todos los que me han comentado o agregado a favoritos o enviado alertas. Un beso ;)_


End file.
